Shining Star
by Twihard99
Summary: Jasper can't see a future. As the baby of the Cullen Family, he doesn't have much independence. But after a series of scandals and a pregnant girlfriend are thrown his way, suddenly his life is backwards. Family has never been so important. Can he handle?


**A/N: I got this idea off a T.V. show called "Glee!" It really inspired me into writing this story. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and some to Glee. Review.**

1. Chapter One

.

.

The unknown is approaching, whether they want to admit it or not. I can see it on the horizon and I can feel it behind every action that I make. It's dawning closer, every single day. What will become of me when it's here? Will I be able to face it head on? Or will I simply end up spending the rest of my life living off my trust fund? Luckily, I was the youngest of the Cullen family, the baby. I had my older brother's to lean on, to help me.

"You're being fucking ridiculous, Jazzy!" Emmett said helpfully, as he downed his third beer. This was during our brotherly support session, which my parent's set up, not knowing we usually spent it sitting in the basement, drinking our livers into malignancy. I should have known Emmett wasn't going to see this from my prospective. He more a "go-with-the-flow" sorta guy.

"It's not ridiculous!" I shook my head, my curls falling into my eyes. "I don't know what I want to do, or who I want to be! I'm stuck, man!"

"Hardly," he snorted back. "Hell, I didn't know what I wanted to do until a couple of weeks ago." Emmett had taken a tour into "GOTCHA!" a magazine famous for their beautiful shots of women. He took one look at the models and his mind was set. He was going to be a photographer.

"What about you, Edward?" I turned to my second-eldest brother, hoping for some more encouraging advice. Edward was sprawled out on the rug in front of the musty T.V. writing down more music compositions. He was lucky; since he was nine and started playing piano, he knew what he wanted to be before I even knew what "Career" meant.

"What do you enjoy doing?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Football, music, and other stuff. None of them really speak to me as a long-term thing."

"You could get a football scholarship?" Emmett suggested. "I sure as hell am trying."

"I thought you wanted to be a photographer?" Edward enquired.

"I do. But if that doesn't work out, it would be nice to have something to fall back on. Besides, I'm the best on the team."

Edward and I rolled our eyes. We were both on the team; Edward was the kicker, I the runner. The "GO CULLEN BOYS!" was usually chanted out during the games. But Emmett also had a point; being the star quarter back and the captain, most of the scouts eyes would be on him. He had two possible life-long professions, and I had zip.

"Why are you even worrying about this now?" Edward asked, chewing on the end of his pencil. "You're only a sophomore!"

"I don't know. I just feel weird not having everything worked out. It's like walking around blind." I sounded paranoid and childish, but I didn't care. This problem had me tossing and turning for nights now, and it was starting to affect me physically. My face was tight and my body exhausted. I was afraid of finding a grey hair in the shower.

In answer, Emmett tossed me another beer and we clinked cans. I sculled mine in three seconds flat.

_

* * *

_

_What was I thinking? _I wondered, as I stumbled to the bathroom, rubbing my pained temples with my fingers. After the third beer, the other's just blurred together. We rarely ever got so wasted. My mother was not happy when she followed the trail of empty cans to where we were passed out on the floor. I was paying for it now with three rounds of burning vomit and a huge hangover.

I stared at my sober reflection in the mirror, noting the red lines under my bloodshot eyes. I looked hideous. My hair was a tangled mess and I was startlingly pale. Not to mention the thousand or so hammers beating at my skull. I cupped some water and washed my face, hoping to wake me up from my daze. I could hear Edward's shower's running, and my mother yelling at Emmett to get up for school. Monday morning. We could not have chosen a worse of day to get completely ploughed. Especially since we had a pep rally this afternoon.

I groaned at the thought and stripped off, showering away the remains of sweat, liquor, and vomit. I took this moment to reflect, as I normally did. Last night, as enjoyable as it was, still came as a complete lack of help. I was still stuck. Whenever I thought of the future, I would get a sick, nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if I'm no good at anything? What if I live here forever?- Of course, that wouldn't be so bad considering we lived in a four storey mansion- but the freedom would still be limited. My parent's didn't want me here, no matter how much they would try to deny it. I was a grown boy- sixteen- I should start making my own decisions.

But where the hell do I start? I rested my head against the cool marble wall, letting the warm water envelope me in. I wish I was still a junior and the most important thing that worried me was what my mother would make in my sandwich tomorrow. No care. No worries. When did I grow up so fast?

Because of my already terrible appearance, I decided to dress well; slipping into some faded jeans, a belt, pumps, and a tight black long sleeved shirt. My hair was a lost cause. I jelled it back the best I could, but it had a mind of its own. I gave up and headed downstairs towards the smell of fresh bacon and pancakes. My parent's were not happy. My father was grimacing as he gave us the "I'm very disappointed in you!" speech. My mother was frowning, aging her angelic face horribly. I gave her a sweet, wet kiss on the cheek before I left. I saw the corner of her mouth turn up the slightest.

"FUCK ME!" Emmett swore, and Edward and I cringed from the sheer volume of his voice. He had drunken almost double the amount I did, and looked shit as hell. He kept clearing his throat and blinking rapidly as he drove us too school. I was always making sure he was alert enough not to crash us into a tree.

"They took my baby!" Edward said faintly, his voice afar. "They took my Volvo!"

I pitied him. Edward and Emmett, being older, were supposed to set good examples for me, become my role models. Their punishment was laid on heavy. Me, I got the slack. Sometimes it was good being the baby of the family.

"I think I'm gunna throw up again!" Emmett said, luckily veering the car into the parking lot, before he stumbled out and vomited all over the nature strip. The sound made my own stomach turn. I clamped my mouth and quickly zipped out, Edward hurrying by my side.

"I feel like shit," I said, croaking.

"You look like shit!" The voice didn't come from Edward, for it was too high-pitched and whiny. I froze, cringing, and turned to stare helplessly at my girlfriend. Charlotte- or Lotte as I called her- stood before me in her red cheerleading uniform, her arms folded over her chest. I tried to pull her into a hug, but she flinched back, brushing herself off. "You smell like something that just crawled out of the dumpster."

"Nice to see you too," I muttered.

Charlotte and I had been dating for two years now, and I saw a side of her not many others did. At school, she was a stuck up bitch, blowing everybody off. But when it just us- me and her alone- she was a shy little thing with bad self esteem. I kind of loved her, though I didn't dare say it yet.

She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose. She then reached into her handbag and pulled out a small bottle, spraying some weird crap all over me. It was almost over-powering, the smell of lavender.

"Much better!" She approved, pecking my lips. "Now, at least, I can walk down the corridor without shame."

I simply nodded; I was putty in her hands; and she slipped her hand in mine as we headed towards our homeroom. We had almost all our classes together. "Why do you look so trashy?" she asked me, as we took our seats. I tried explaining to her my predicament with the future and how I wasn't thinking straight when I bet Emmett in a drinking contest. She simply clicked her tongue and shook her head. I already knew she had her life goals set out before her. She wanted to be a designer and start her own label. In a small town like Forks, that was near impossible, but Lotte was special; she was headstrong and determined. Hardly anything got in her way.

"I can't help you, baby," She told me, applying another layer of shine lip-gloss. "I was smart enough to think of this years ago."

I bowed down in my chair, feeling dead beat. It was already June, half the year had gone by, and I was still lone and confused. Lotte was right- why hadn't I started planning this the moment I started high school? _Because you were young and stupid! _I had to agree.

Just then, the door burst open and "the crowd" headed in. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali, and Jacob Black. The rest of the crowd were older, mostly in Emmett's year. Mike sat on my desk, wearing his infamous red baseball cap. I never really liked Newton. He got on my nerves, but he threw wicked parties. Rosalie immediately plonked down next to Lotte and started gossiping away. Rose, in many ways, was like my older-protective- sister. I don't know what it was about me that made people feel the need to shield and shelter me. I might as well be a lost puppy or something.

Tanya, as always, gave me a flirtatious wink and joined Rosalie. Now her, I hated with a passion. We kissed once at a party a few months ago, and now she thought I was her bitch. I ignored her and started up a conversation with Jacob, my best friend. I, once again, brought up "the scary future" and I saw Lotte roll her eyes at me. "I've got it covered, man!" Jacob said, grinning his wide grin. "I'm a mechanic, and when I get enough money, I'll take over the business."

"Lucky bastard," I said scowling, and he brushed his hands through my hair, laughing.

During the first couple of classes, I continued questioning people, feeling disgruntled when most of them were pretty set in their ways. Mike was becoming a P.E. teacher, while Tyler was hoping to be a world famous Motorbike racer- it was far fetched, but I got to hand it to the guy, he could ride well. The class before lunch, Mr. Bruno set us up in Lab partners. "Tyler with Angela! Mike with Charlotte! Jasper with Alice!..."

I had no idea who Alice was, until I looked back and saw her tiny frame at the back of the classroom. When I stared at her, I realised she was very familiar because I had known her since pre-school, but never spoken to her. She gave me a small, nervous smile, while her eyes twinkled with fear and excitement. I gave her a small wave, which seemed to have made her day.

"Hi, I'm Jasper!" I started with a friendly introduction as we took our bench. Alice sat on the very edge of the chair, tapping her pen against the table, looking as if she had thrown back nine cups of coffee. She was so nervous around me. Why?

"I know who you are!" She said, her voice very high. "I'm Alice. Alice Brandon."

She timidly giggled and stared down at her desk. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had smoked before class. No one was this bubbly and light so early. It just wasn't normal.

"Alright Class. Today, we are starting physics. We will first be looking at the structure of an atom, and then do a little experiment. Now you all know the procedures! Glasses, gloves, and coats are to be worn at all times." Mr Bruno eyed Mike warily, as if he were the threat to us all. "No exceptions Newton!"

Throughout the entire lesson, Alice Brandon didn't calm down. She was so twitchy and jumpy, and was always casting sideways glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking. A faint blush spread across her cheeks whenever I spoke. I had never met anyone like her before. When we were doing the experiment, our hands touched briefly, and she looked ready to pass out. I eyed her carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she answered, breathlessly. This girl had the strangest reactions!

Something hit the back of my head. I flinched and picked up the balled bit of paper. A picture of Alice was drawn on it with a small body and a large head. _Choir Geek! _was written on the top. Tyler was grinning at me and pointing at my lab partner with a smirk. I quickly ripped up the note, but it was too late. Alice was looking away and tears brimmed her eyes. I shot Tyler a dark look. Sure, the girl was weird, but she didn't deserve that.

The bell rang, and my lab partner was gone by the time I arranged my books. Shrugging, while feeling a pinch of guilt, I waited for Lotte out in the hall. I wasn't surprised to see her pissed about something; she was always angry.

"What?" I asked, slinging my arm around her waist.

"You got that love-sick poodle, that's what!" She snapped at me. I was completely and utterly mystified. Had someone drugged the air, or what?

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice Brandon!" She scowled furiously. "That pixie has been in love with you since day one. I can't believe you got her as your lab partner. I bet she was groping you under the table. She was, wasn't she?"

"No!" I said, stopping to stare at her incredulously. Lotte was looking away, scrutinizing her nails and pretending she didn't care. But I could tell by the faint dent between her plucked eyebrows that she was tense. "Lotte?" I said, softly, cupping her chin. "You know I would never do that to you!"

"Do I?" She sniffed.

"You should." I pulled her in for a quick kiss, which quickly turned out to be long and passionate. There were wolf whistles and loud hollers, but I zoned them out. Lotte's small tongue licked my own as she sucked on my bottom lip. Her fists tightened in my t-shirt. I heard a weird choking nearby and froze, pulling back. Alice Brandon was standing by her locker, pale as a ghost with tears rolling down her face. She looked heartbroken. Was she really in love with me? This was turning out to be a weird day.

"God I'm hungry!" Lotte groaned in my ear, pulling my attention back to her.

"That's why we're heading for the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry for food." Her hand, very quickly, brushed against my crotch. I heard Emmett's booming voice somewhere, and tried to blink out of hormone-crazed coma. It had been three months since I had first lost my virginity to Lotte, and we've kept it pretty clean since. But now, the naughty look in her eyes was something dreadful. My pants were tightening. "Janitor's closet," she breathed against me. "Right. Now."

She hurriedly pulled me from sight.

* * *

"THERE HE IS!" Jacob crowed, standing on top of the cafeteria table, pointing at me. I shuffled uncomfortably under the spotlight, while trying to remember whether or not I did up my fly. Lotte was next to me, running her fingers through her hair, trying to brush out the knots I had left in it. I was embarrassed when I saw a hickey on her neck. I didn't remember giving her that.

"Jasper! My man!" James was a senior, like Emmett, and patted me on the back as if I had just achieved something great. I was trying not to blush. Lotte sat by me, her hand on my knee, while Rosalie and Tanya started yapping about the weird places they had "done it" in. Pretty much everyone joined in on that conversation. Emmett winked at me from across the table, wagging his eyebrows. Edward just laughed. I felt like a freak show.

Mike was glaring at me, probably in Jealousy that I could get some, and Tyler was laughing loudly. I picked at my fries, while barely tuning into the conversation around me. Our conversation was obviously the loudest, as we "jocks" sat in the very centre of the cafeteria, in a group of thirty or so. In Forks High, that was pretty much a quarter of the school.

By mid afternoon, just as the bell was ringing, my headache was coming back. I groaned as I headed towards the locker rooms with the team in front of me, being loud. It was torture; every loud hoot and whistle was like a burning iron to my brain. As I entered the change rooms, I remembered I had left my bag in the Cafeteria. "Hurry back, Cullen!" Coach Clapp said, as I raced away.

Everyone who wasn't on the football team or cheerleading squad was in class. The corridors were empty. It was kinda eerie, but I ignored it. That is, until a soft, whispering voice reached my ears. I halted, my feet sliding against the marble flooring. It was a singing voice. An angelic voice. Just the sound made me heart beat slightly erratic. I turned and took a few steps towards the music room, and peered in through the window.

Alice was singing, her voice like nothing I had ever heard before. It was moving. Indescribable. She was singing "Halo" By Beyonce- One of Lotte's favourites. She had such emotion on her face, such passion in her voice. I didn't even know I was turning the door handle until she suddenly cut off and glared at me.

"This is a private lesson!" She said, sourly.

Transfixed, I stared at her. "Was that you singing?"

"Do you see anyone else in the room?"

I couldn't. Just her. I had forgotten all about my team and my bag in the cafeteria. I just wanted to hear her sing more. Anything.

"Don't let me stop you! Keep singing!"

"Why? So you can go back and tell you mentally impaired pack of dogs about how awful and petty I am?"

I was stunned; did she honestly think I was that bad of a person? "I wouldn't do that. You don't know me."

"Oh yes, I do!" She said, crossing her arms and pacing the small room. She really was a tiny thing, with her spiky dark hair and little petite frame. Most people would consider her cute. "You're Jasper Cullen! Football jock! Head Cheerleader's Boyfriend! Thinks he owns the world!" She hissed at me. "I've known you practically my whole life! I probably know you a hell of a lot better than those fleas you call friends!"

"Hey!" I said, defensively. "What did I ever do to you?"

She stopped mid-pace and stared at me, as if I were missing something. And then her shoulders sagged inwards and she looked hopelessly at the floor. "Nothing. You've never done anything!" She stood up on the small stage again and stared at the wall behind me. "You should go."

"Not until I hear you sing." I had made up my mind and sat, stubbornly by the door. Alice grunted, narrowing her eyes, but she didn't move. Her face was set in a permanent scowl.

"I don't sing in front of people."

"With that voice?" I enquired amazingly. "Are you serious? You could earn millions. Be apart of Broadway."

She shook her head, her eyes sad. "I can't. I have...stage fright." If she was expecting me laugh, she didn't show it. Instead, she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Pretend I'm not here," I said hurriedly, and crawled underneath a table, hiding from her view. "Pretend you are by yourself again."

"What are you, four?" She laughed, smiling a little.

I gave her the thumbs up from under the table and waited impatiently. I heard her debating to herself in short breaths, until eventually, the music started up again. I grinned in triumph. And then she started singing, and all my worries washed away. I couldn't think about my future, about my career path, about my life ahead of high school. She just melted that all away. It was like she a had a super power.

I closed my eyes and her voice fluttered around me like silk.

_"Remember those walls I built..."_

_"Well, baby, they are tumbling down..."_

_"They didn't even put up a fight..."_

_"They didn't even make a sound..." _

After the song was over, I realised she was sitting on the table above me, her legs dangling in front of my face. I was so tranced by her voice, I hadn't even realized she had moved. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding and stood up. Alice was looking down, shyly, hiding her face.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"You're just saying that..." she whispered, timidly. "I'm not that good. Only had a few years practice."

"Alice." She looked at me. "That was incredible."

Slowly, she grinned. It wasn't the same perky grin as this morning, but it was definitely something. I grinned back and shoved my hands in pockets. "Hey," she said, cocking her head to the side. "Don't you have a football game now?"

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Emmett said, huffing furiously in my face. I gave him a shrug and placed my helmet on. Ten seconds till we were beginning and my head was still buzzing from that weird high Alice had given me just by her voice. It wasn't until I was hammered into the ground by a large bulk of dude did I finally wake up. I strapped on the gears and got into playing. We won by a single touchdown; my touchdown.

I got home with a large grin on my face, which mom seemed happy off. Her earlier mood was forgotten as I chatted about my day, leaving out certain parts like sex in the Janitor's closet and whatnot. She patted my hair and laughed as I told her about Alice.

"She seems to really like you."

"She does." I frowned. "She really, really does."

"Then what's the problem?"

I hesitated, staring down at the marble bench. I tell my mother lots of things; she was the person I always confined in. We were as close as we could be in every way. But how would she react if I told her this? Only one way to find out. "I think I'm in love with Lotte."

"Who?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Charlotte," I clarified.

"Oh." For some reason, I felt an air of disapproval now. "Charlotte. Nice girl. Very sweet family."

"But?"

"But nothing." She smiled at me, but I knew something was off. I knew my mother's face better than anyone, except maybe dad. "I kind of expected it," She continued, facing away. "After two years, Jazzy, I knew you'd be getting close. Tell me. Are you being safe?"

I cringed and started backing away. "Yes mother," I said, obediently, before bolting to my room. I could still hear her laughing as I closed the door.

What a day!

**A/N: Next chapter, the plot really starts kicking off. Review. **


End file.
